Late One Night
by teasun89
Summary: PRDT Conner and Kira were up doing late night studying. Then confessions were revealed. Please r&r. Note: This is a KIRCO shippment COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I don't own PRDT. If I did, I would have Conner and Kira together and PR belongs to Disney and Saban. Enjoy!

A/N: Hola! Hello! What's happening! This is a one-shot ficciy I got 4 you guys and I just want to thank you for reading and reviewing all of my stories guys, this is really awesome! I appreciate your guys' work as well. I hope you enjoy this and please review.

Late One Night

Conner and Kira were studying for spring midterms at the cyber café and Ethan had left because he already had the material in the bag basically. Meanwhile for Conner and Kira, they had some catching up to do since Conner had been busy with his soccer and Kira with her music. Plus it was 9PM on a Friday night in Reefside.

"Guys, I'm going to be heading out. I can trust you two to close up when you're finished right?" explained Hayley.

"OF course. You know you can trust us," answered Kira.

"All right, I'll see you guys later. And don't be up too late," said Hayley.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," said Conner.

"See you Hayley," said Kira.

When Hayley left, it was only Conner and Kira left in the dark cyber café and Kira just needed to cover US History while Conner had to deal with English.

"Can you believe how easy our English is for our mid-terms?" asked Conner.

"Yes, but why do you need to cover English?" replied Kira.

"Well, I need to memorize the Figures of Speech Kira," answered Conner.

"Ok ok, I was just checking," replied Kira.

Kira and Conner studied immensely for an hour, noticing how they needed to wrap up and figured to finish later on in the weekend. Conner made sure the lights were out and the doors were locked.

"So do you need a ride?" asked Conner.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you Conner," answered Kira as her and Conner headed out to Conner's red Mustang. As Conner and Kira were sitting in the car, silence was corrupting the vehicle as the two were enjoying the drive.

"Are you in a hurry on getting home anytime soon?" asked Conner.

"No, actually, I was gonna ask you not to take me home yet," replied Kira. "My mom is out of town, so I don't have a curfew."

Conner decided to drive up to the beach so him and Kira could walk on the sand. When they got there, they noticed on the other side of the beach that there was a party going on, with the music playing so loud, the residents of the apartments near the beach could barely hear the music playing.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here at night," commented Kira as her and Conner got out and decided to walk around a bit.

"So……" started Conner.

"Yes," waited Kira.

"Have you pretty much gotten everything covered for midterms?" asked Conner.

"Yes and you?" replied Kira.

"Yeah," answered Conner. "And after that, were off for two weeks,"

"I know, what a relief," replied Kira.

"Yeah," replied Conner as he noticed how beautiful Kira was to him. He couldn't get his mind off of her lately and it's been driving him crazy and he needed to tell her his confession. Kira needed to know how her best friend felt about her. And whenever Conner and Kira were together, they were always happy with each other's company. Kira interrupted the red rangers thought when one of her favorite tunes came on which was "Dancing in the Moonlight" from Toploader.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song! It's perfect they're playing it too!" exclaimed Kira.

"Would you like to dance then?" asked Conner. Kira then smiled and replied "Yes, that would be nice Conner." Conner put his arms around Kira's tiny waist as Kira wrapped her warm arms around Conner's neck as the two were swaying softly to the music as Kira then felt a form of comfort to rest her head on Conner's chest as she was able to hear his heartbeat as she closed her eyes and got lost into him. Conner smiled as his friend was resting her head on him. Noticing how radiantly beautiful she was in the moonlight.

"Conner, thank you," said Kira as she swayed with Conner.

"For what?" asked a confused Conner.

"Everything! I'm so thankful for you. You've been there for me from the beginning and I really enjoy the time we spend together," replied Kira as she held onto Conner.

"Wow Kira," said Conner. "I think I'm in love with you." And Kira shot up to look into Conner's eyes and she smiled. "See everything about you drives me wild and I swear the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew something great would happen between us."

Kira couldn't believe Conner just said all those things about her. She was on an impulse, so she just did the unthinkable and pulled Conner down to kiss her as he was turned on even more by her impulse. The kiss being enticing to Kira as she started wrapping her arms around Conner's neck. After about five minutes of the intense liplock, the two separated as they were gasping for breath.

"Damn Kira," replied Conner as he grabbed her as they fell on the sand with Kira giggling as she fell on Conner.

"What?" asked Kira.

"You. You're doing your thing again that drives me wild!" exclaimed Conner.  
Kira took his saying the wrong way and was slightly offended.

"No, no, no, no. Not that way. I mean that was just so frikin' hot!" explained Conner. "Kira, babe I love you."

"I love you too Conner."

Kira and Conner hugged and they were resting on the sand and listened to the music play as they stared up in the sky.

**_A/N: _**Sorry the ending could've been better! I'm on a rush and Please review!


End file.
